A banished princess
by Zeiramsy
Summary: After war Azula finds out that death isn t the hardest punishment for a princess and while she struggles in banishment she finds comfort from the person she least expected to. SokkaxAzula new summary don t wonder
1. Little sister

**A/N** I´ve been noticing lately, that alot of people read this first chapter but don´t continue. Which very certainly is because of the crappiness of the chap I know it is kind of an excuse but this was my first piece in english and first thing written after a year of rest. Pls continue to see if you like the way it goes from here, because the other chaps are better XD

* * *

„So tell me Zuzu will it be a real process or are they just discussing wether they should cut my head off or hang me?" Even while saying those things Azula was still able to seem uneffected and in full control of her feelings. She even managed to humilate Zuko again by using his unwanted nickname. Sometimes he admired that about her but most of the time it annoyed him. „Well," he managed to say, „ it is certain you are guilty, so that won´t be the real topic of the discussion. But still there are chances that your punishment won´t be deadly." „Is that so?", she seemed bored, „ Well I am not afraid of dying and I don´t see any other possibilites they might handle me. And besides what do you care?" It was hard for Zuko not to get angry at her and leave this cell at once. But still he knew that he cared about her destiny. After all they were siblings no matter how many bad things she had done to him. „I care because you are my sister and I know that even you do not deserve death. You might change eventually and speaking of possibilites a banishment is in discussion too."  
A banishment? this was the first time Zuko saw Azula one moment not in total control of her feelings. He could see she was quite shocked but still put up her mask again in a matter of seconds. „Yeah I heard a banishment can change a person... who knows maybe I become a traitor too?" her tone had something deeply sarcastic and bitter and Zuko was fighting his emotions. Did he really care that much to endure this? He took a deep breath and tried to answer her sarcastic outburst with warmth humor, something his uncle had taught him. „ Yeah but when you become a traitor you might want to cut your hair and let me tell you this would look awful on you." With this words he left her, feeling the anger she directed towards him.

„So tell us Zuko, do you think she will pose a threat if we let her go?" Aang was deeply worried about that he could still remember their fights vividly. „Of course is she dangerous, that girl is a crazy bitch!" Sokka however was not worried at all, he had a clear oppinion about this. „So you would kill my sister without a whimp? Do you care to play the executor?" Zuko looed sharp at Sokka who turned his down immediatly. „No of course not, I know. And maybe there is a good core in her blabla."

* * *

So that is it, my first chapter. Hope you like it and won´t mind mistakes as I am not a native english speaker

Please Review and more importantly continue reading ;)


	2. the trial

So here is the next chaper, hope you like it. I know there isn´t much romance in it but that has to wait a bit. It is much longer than the one before but I did not want to end while still in the trial, I also felt I rushed a bit at the end. Maybe I edit this later

* * *

The council that held trial over Azulas future consisted of leaders of the three nations that suffered under the war. Chief Arnook was part of it as well as the Earthking and guru Pathik. At first he was reluctant but when Aang expressed his wish to have him represent the air nomads he just couldn´t say no. 

They wanted the avatar to join as well but Aang declined and instead pleaded for Zuko to be part ot his council as well. That however would not be accepted by the other nations so Aang declared he would give his advice but that he would not want to have a final vote.

So while the council discussed which way of punishment would be appropriate Aang discussed the same question with Zuko and his friends. And in the rest of the world people were argueing over it too.

The only one it seemed who was not involved in that discussion at all was Azula herself. Her presence wasn´t necessary in this stadium of the trial as it was clear that she was guilty like Zuko had already told her. So she was in her cell alone and did not care at all. To her it was clear how this would end but that did not bother her. Death was nothing she was afraid of she would embrace it even. There was nothing on this world that would make her want to stay anyway.

„So now that everyone stated his oppinion we are ready to hear what the avatar has to say." Arnooks voice had a dark and severe tone to it and it made Aang only more nervous than he already was.

He had talked to Zuko and Sokka the last hour and they had come to the conclusion that a banishment would propably the best. Zuko thought it was the best way to change her for good and Sokka had to admit that even he found death to hard for Azula. But the words didn´t come easy to Aang as both Arnook and the Earthking had stated before that they favored a „final solution".

„Well," Aang began in a very shaky voice, „ I don´t think a death penalty is such a good idea." He tried to grin but everybody seemed so ernest he quickly surpessed it. „Would you mind to explain that to us?" the Earthking raised a brow but when nobody seemed to protest to the fact that he was speaking he felt relieved. He just wasn´t used to this kind of governing and he felt uncomfortable without Bosco at his side.

„Err you know I kind of think it is not the right way to punish someone in that way. Rather than just hurt people that hurt us we should make them sorry for hurting us. So I think that the best way of punishing Azula would be to banish her from the firenation and make her see the effects of this war." Aang glanced around and was happy to see guru Pathik nod in approvement.

„Well spoken young avatar. I think your suggestion is wise and it shall get my vote." So Pathik was convinced but he wasn´t the one Aang feared would disapprove. Arnook spoke next and stated that his tribe does not fear a single woman and therefore can live with this punishment.

Only the Earthking did not seem too happy with this solution.

„ I don´t know, I mean she conquered Ba Sing Se on her own and what if she manages to gather some Dai Li agents around her. But on the other hand she is royalty and I believe we cannot just kill her like an ordinary peasant. But I am still worried, I just don´t know." He felt really lost now without Bosco. „Maybe it would get you some comfort if the avatar promises to protect you." it felt a bit weird for Aang to speak of himself as the avatar but he knew it sounded better than if he just said I will protect you.

„Well yes but I have another condition. Should she ever attack someone with her bending ..." „Then she shall be executed without another trial." finished Arnook.

When Azula was brought to the council she had sheepish smile on her face, she knew that they would sentence her for dead that was for sure. But she would show them how a real princess deals with that. She was ready to impress them with her pride that would not allow her to fear or to weep. Not even the slightest expression of regret will they see when the kill me was Azulas last thought when her world crumbled to pieces. „This council has decided that you princess Azula are guilty of countless war crimes. By the power we received from our nations and from all people you directly or indirectly hurt and caused misery will we banish you from your home country. You will be deprived of all your royal rights and shall live as a normal peasant. If you ever attack someone with your bending you shall be executed immediately by the local governing bodys without another trial..." from then on everthing faded black for Azula.

* * *

Wow finally the next chapter is done, I hope it is still interesting. I know most of you are waiting for the romance to start but that has to wait until the fourth chapter, at least pls be patient. Reviews and critics are more than welcome. 


	3. Problems

Somehow my chapters get longer and longer but I suppose that is a good think. Now finally there is some interaction between Sokka and Azula and there is more to come ;)

* * *

It was only a short moment, a little span of time were Azula had no control over herself. 

She couldn´t think properly, she couldn´t breath calm, she couldn´t look straight.

But still nobody noticed that brief change in Azula. Her face showed as usual no emotions at all. Zuko would have noticed Azula thought to herself but he was not present and it gave her a little comfort to know that nobody would ever find out that Azula the pride princess of the fire nation was weak, if only for a second.

After what seemed like an eternity to Azula the council was finally done with their boring speaches about guilt, redemption and other meaningless things.So it was her turn to speak if she had something to say .

She indeed had, she could have screamed at them for their impertinence to held trial over her, the glory princess. She could have yelled at them because they dared to judge her and she could have laughed at them because they really thought to be so wise and merciful.

But she chose not to and instead remained silent, she would not let her emotions win.

So the council proceeded to tell her that she will be brought to a location of her choice outside of the fire nation and that she will have another hour in her cell to think of such a location.

For a moment Azula was about tho tell them that there was no need for her to muse about it as she simply didn´t care. But she again remained silent secretly embracing the additional time in her beloved home country and this way nobody would notice that she felt indeed devasted to be seperated from it.

After Azula had left the room there was a very uncomfortable silence until the Earthking began to speak again. „So who will escort her out of the fire nation?" he twiddled nervously with his thumbs.

„I mean most of our troops are already on their way back ." Arnook looked puzzled at him, obviously that was a question none of them had really thought about.

„Well we have Jeong Jeong and his soldiers they know her and the fire nation well and we can trust them. Maybe they could do that?" it was more of a question than a statement.

„Well," Aang spoke hesitantly not knowing if his advice was welcome, „ I don´t know if this is a good idea. Because most of Jeong Jeong´s men, errrm," he hesitated again, „well they are afraid of Azula. I don´t think they want to do this." Everyone looked at him devasted.

„Maybe you could do this Avatar Aang, you surely don´t fear her." the Earthking was a bit proud of him for having such a good idea. „I am sorry but I can´t. Me and Kataara are going to stay here with Zuko to help him in the ongoing negotiations." Aang mused a bit and suddenly showcased a big sheepish grin. „I have an idead, Sokka is leaving to the Southpole today. He could make a little detour to drop Azula where she wants him to and he surely isn´t afraid of her."

„Well then inform him of his newest duties immediatly." Arnook spoke in relief as he and the other members of the council just hadn´t expected that question to be such a problem.

„So now it is on me to deal with that crazy bitch, I thank you very much Aang." Sokka wasn´t too happy about this but it would be just a little detour nothing more he tried to comfort himself.

„I am sorry Sokka but there was just no other way, I am sure you can handle this."

„This is just great, this is just what I like, sailing trips with a crazy bitch." Sokka tried not to sound too hysterical or ironic, neither worked. „ A dangerous crazy bitch." Zuko pointed out. „Oh thank you Zuko, its gonna be a sailing trip with a dangerous crazy bitch to the lovely shores of the Earthkingdom, just what I need..." „Well technically it could also be a smooth sailing trip to the shores of the Northpole. You know she can pick the location." Aang mumbled knowing Sokka would not like that fact. „No Aang, no don´t be sorry. Don´t you know that that is the fastest route to the Southpole. Few people know it but when you want to travel to the Soutpole you have to go the Northpole first. That is fine with me you know, I will have a smooth trip with Azula. It will be oh so fun." Sokka´s voice was a bit squeaky. „Are you alright Sokka, you seem a bit... confused." „Oh silly,silly Aang why shouldn´t I be alright? It is not like the poles are on opposite sides of the Earth. Oh wait a moment THEY ARE! And I have to travel there with crazy bitch Azula who is as Zuko pointed out FUCKING DANGEROUS!"

If Azula had seen all the problems her banishment caused she would have been pleased but instead she sat in her cell and tried to calm herself.It will be alright Azula, soon you will conquer the throne of the fire nation and everything will be alright again she said to herself but somehow she wasn´t convincing. To her rescue the cell door opened and the warden told her her ship was ready for depature.

When she arrived at the ship the warden unlocked her handcuffs and gestured her to go on board. He had been nervous the whole way from the cell to the ship and Azula had noticed that with pleasure. So after all she still was someone to fear, it gave her a little comfort.

When she entered the ship she hoped to see some more cowardish soldiers who would tremble in fear anytime she moved or said something. But to her suprise the only thing she could see or better yet stare at where a pair of icy blue eyes that did not show any fear at all.

„So you are my babysitter?" she asked Sokka with the greatest amount of abhorrence she could gather. „ Yeah and I pamper you and read you goodnight stories until we drop you off which is going to be where?" „Do you have additional boats?" „And what would be if we have?" he wasn´t getting what she wanted to say. „Then you can drop me off as soon as we are out of the fire nation waters I´ll take care of myself from then on." Suddenly Sokka´s face brigthened up and he was so close to hug her, had she not been Azula. Instead he just mumbled something along the lines of: „Thank you dangerous,crazy bitch." and walked away leaving a confused Azula behind.

* * *

If you find some mistakes in my english pls tell me so I can correct it, and of course review XD  



	4. Such a sweet guy

Hey so here is the newest chapter and again it is longer as the one before I like to thank all the reviewers so far and it really encouraged me to continue. And thanks to everyone who said my english is fine.

* * *

Azula hated this ship, she would have hated it anway due to the fact that she wasn´t on it because she had decided so. But if that wasn´t enough this ship was uncomfortable and her room was very much like her former prison cell. That´s why she spend most of her time on deck which was uncomfortable too because there she was not alone. 

Luckily no one dared to talk to here so it was okay but okay wasn´t something she was used to.

She was a princess and as such she was accostumed to royal treatment since her childhood.

She trembled at the thought of having the rest of her life to live as a peasant. It was more than having problems of adjusting, it was against her destiny. The divine right to rule was hers from her birth, it was in her blood, it flowed through her veins. She simply couldn´t be anything lower than a princess, a conquerer, a ruler. She couldn´t even imagine being on a same level as that water tribe peasant and he seemed to have some power at least. Of course she moaned to herself, he was a friend of the Avatar , he had helped him to defeat her father. Naturally when you are on the winning side of a war you have the power. You are a war hero but when you are on the losing side you are a nothing more than a criminal. This was more than unfair, didn´t these people understand? Didn´t they see that she was capable of leading soldiers, people, a nation while this fool from the water tribe wasn´t? And still he had a whole ship under his command and would be celebrated once he arrived home while she would be banished. She hated him for that, he just did not deserve his, she did not deserve hers.

„So what´s up princess? Do you like the trip so far?" it was the annoying voice of that exact peasant that right now she hated more than anything. „That is none of your business." she replied in a cold tone. „I was just asking, just trying to start a conversation." „I do not want to have a conversation with you. So shut up and leave me alone." and even if she wanted one, she clearly would not want to talk to him. Besides he was just mocking her, why should he want to know what she thinks about this trips. If he would care he wouldn´t do this to her, he wouldn´t detache her from her beloved homeland, he wouldn´t...

Azula could feel how the emotions rised in her and she opted to go in her room to shut them away... forever. She would not let grief and anger get the better of her. She still was a princess royal in demeanor and that was something this peasant would never be.

„Well if this is the case your spoiledness I can leave in the instant." Sokkas turned and was about to go he just wanted to be nice to that fire nation brat one but surely it hadn´t worked but he didn´t care. „It is a bit uncomfortable." finally she spoke. „What? What did you say." he was so surprised to hear her speak that he had not understood a word. „I said that this ship is a bit uncomfortable. My room reminds me of my prison cell. So that is spoiling the trip a bit. I thought you wanted to know." she told him with a sardonic grin enjoying the confusion she was creating.

She was the princess and she would not ler herself be scared by a simple conversation.

Clearly it had to be the just the other way round anybody had to be scared of talking to her!

„Well err that is sad to hear, erhhmm." Azula smiled she could continue this easily, apparently he wasn´t prepared for her. „So won´t you do anything against that? I mean you clearly want me to enjoy this trip, don´t you?" She had to suppress laughter when he rushed away mumbling something along the lines of „I´ll see what I can do for you."

She would not have to deal with him again, that was for sure. But now that he was away she felt a bit bored. She had not enjoyed talking to him but when she got the better of him it was at least a slight pleasure. And now she had nothing to do, she felt bored and detested it. She could not train her bending not on this ship and meditation was impossible in her room. It smelled so bad and was just so plain uncomfortable that she couldn´t concentrate herself.

So she was totally bored had nothing to do in addition she had no anger or grief to distract her.

„I have gotten like Mai." she shook her head at that thought and stared at the sea.

„You look bored." Azula woke up from her trance and looked at Sokka who was approaching.

She was too tired to argue with him so she just admitted the obvious. „ I am bored." when she said that Sokka began to laugh, „What is so funny about that peasant?" „Well you remind me of that one friend of yours. You know that one with the black hair. She would always go like this." he tried to make an impression of Mai looking as bored as he could and repeatetly saying „I´m bored."

„What was her name again?" Azula couldn´t help but giggle, „Mai.". „Ah yes and what was that name of your other friend. You know that pink one." Suddenly Azula was severe again „I don´t want to talk about her.". Sokka didn´t understand why she was so grave about this topic but just changed the subject. „I have a new room for you." Azula looked at him puzzled.

„Yeah you said you hate your room so I have a better one for you. Follow me." he gestured her and she followed him silently not knowing what to say anyway.

She completley lost her speech when they finally arrived at her new room. It was much bigger than her old one and it was neatly decorated reminding her of a real room instead of a prison cell.

She was really surprised that they had such rooms on this ship. Normally the only room that is different to the others is the commander´s room. Suddenly it dawned to her, „ This is your room isn´t it?" „Now it is yours." he smiled at her. Azula wanted to thank him but in the last moment she stopped. „Well it is much more suitable than the room before." was the only thing she said to him. When he realized that she wasn´t going to thank him he left her slightly disappointed and surely angry.

He was already on the deck again when he decided to not let her get away with this. So he turned around and walked back at her room to make her say „Thanky you." and he wouldn´t leave without her saying that. But when he was at the door something stopped him from knocking at her door.

He knew he wouldn´t change anything by forcing it out of here so he was about to leave again when he heard something through the door.

„This room is so much better." Azula smiled when she inspected every detail of her new room. It wasn´t just only the size it was more comfortable in every way possible. Instead of a hard wooden banquette it had a real bed and instead of metal walls all around her there were windows.

She couldn´t help but think that it was a very nice gesture of that water peasant to give her his room.

And so unlike her normal self she found herself saying „That was really sweet of him.".

She didn´t said that loud but loud enough to raise a smile from a certain water tribe peasant.

* * *

Uhh the story is developing slower than I thought but I don´t mind because I liked this chapter a lot. But still there is a lot more to come and the real story hasn´t even started yet;) 

By the way I have changed the ending of the last chapter a bit. I said it before but I didn´t actually got the new version up until now. So finally it makes more sense

As always reviews are more than welcome

til next time Zeiramsy


	5. One little mistake

Hey so here is a nwe chapter again, this one took me a lot more time to write than the other chapers. Not just because it was longer but because it had the greatest amount of real interaction so far. Enjoy and review

* * *

Azula sat in her room and meditated in front of a dozen candles. Everytime she inhaled the fire of the candles would decrease even to the point of extinction and everytime she exhaled the candles lit and the fire increased. It was a very basic form of firebending but nonetheless it gave Azula the comfort and peace of mind she needed. After all this trip was still a nightmare to her, the new room had improved the situation a bit but unless that water peasant was about to tell her that her banishment had been abolished she still hated everything about her current situation. 

She didn´t know exactly how many days had passed since she left the fire nation but she was sure that it would take another two weaks at any rate until they would finally pass the border. And although she did not want that day to come she was horrified by the thought to endure this another two weeks. Never before did she know that being bored can be so terrible and finally she understood Mai and her sometimes weird behavior. That was also why she did not object when the water peasant started to visit her once a day since she had that new room. When he visited her the first the time she rather unfriendly asked him what he wanted from her but when she thought how nice it was of him to give her his room she moderated herself from despising to uninterested.

So he told her that he too was bored because he did not know anyone on this ship personally and since he was their superior no real conversation came up. And while Azula wore a mask of disinterest she found him rather entertainig. At least hearing his stupid stories and ironic comments was better than sitting in her room all day.

So soon it became an everyday routine that he visited her and they talked. It was more of a monologue really as Azula seldom had something to say and tried to keep her image of being uninterested which was not easy as somehow this water tribe peasant was kind of funny.

But maybe that was a peasant thing, being funny as she couldn´t remember anyone in her family to be funny. But although he was funny and she liked their arrangement of him talking all the time and her pretending to be uninterested it distracted her that she couldn´t concentrate on her meditation because he hadn´t shown up this day. It distracted her because there was absolutely no reason why it should bother her that she would not see him this day. They weren´t friends or something he was just some random peasant whom she would allow to narrate some funny stories.

So why in Agni´s name was she so angry at him for not showing up? That was why she was meditating in the first place to calm herself but she couldn´t because the mere thought of him prompting feelings in her annoyed her. It was a vicious circle she wanted to meditate because she was angry but she couldn´t concentrate because it made her even angrier that by meditating she somehow admitted the feeling of being angry. So finally she gave into her feelings for once and became furious. She opted to firebend that place into ashes but she knew she couldn´t do that so she just threw her class against the door.

But it never came to touching the door because it that same moment Azula had thrown the glass Sokka had opened the door.

The glass didn´t hit him hard but unfortunatly there was still water in it. And all that water emptied at his trousers making him look as if he had some „accident".

Never before had Azula felt so embarrassed she was so ashamed in fact that she couldn´t look him in the eyes. So she just stared at his wet trousers which was even more embarassing she realized too late. Why didn´t he just leave, why didn´t he just say something?

Normally she just killed anyone who made her feel uncomfortable or at least screamed at the person until he or she was deaf. But she couldn´t ,everything she could do was to continue to stare at his lap, her mouth wide open. She was searching for an excuse something at least she could say to end this situation but her mind was empty. Finally she said the one thing that had been leaping her mind the last hours. „Where have you been?"

Sokka gave her a sheepish look he didn´t know what to make out of that comment.

The spirits knew he didn´t know what to make out of that whole situation. He had just entered her room to have their usual conversation and the first thing he saw was Azula throwing a glass of water at him and then she had stared at his, well lower body for about five minutes without saying anything and now that. She was really confusing at times a trait most women possesed he figured.

„What do you mean were have I been?" his answer made Azula realize what she had just said.

She could not let him know that she had gone crazy because he showed up late to their usual conversation. Especially since it would make it very difficult to maintain her mask of disinterest.

„I asked you were you have been because you did not show up at the usual time and although it is really just me being so polite to listen to your boring stories, I don´t like to be stood up." she hoped her words would sound believable and like her usual self.

Sokka grinned widely „So you think of this as a date?". „Whaa, what? I don´t think of this as a date, what do you think water peasant? Just because I am so nice to let you talk to me because you are so bored you think you actually date me?" „No I don´t think that but you just said yourself you don´t like to be stoot up. And that usually only happens when people have a date."

Azula blushed and felt embarrassed again, this was a nightmare. She had completly lost control of her emotions and they were leading her to her demise. So she fled to the only emotion that was at least a bit useful, anger.

„What do you think of yourself, that you are the greatest womanizer? Do you really think that a princess like me has a big crush on you and imagines every meeting with you is a date? I justed wanted to be nice because you gave me that room but now I see that this is getting to your ego too much so maybe it is about time that I become a bit unfriendly again."

„Calm down I am leaving already. I just wanted to bring you some news but it seems you don´t want them." and with these words he banged the door behind himself.

Azula couldn´t believe what had just happened. She had not only embarrassed herself several times she had although made the only source of slight entertainment leave and with him left some dubious news that made her curious nonetheless.

And the only way she could fix this was by apologising to him and that was something she would not do. What was wrong with her anyway? Why did she lose control, why was she speachless in a crucial moment and why the heck wasn´t he?

She had to change that she had to restore the natural order, she had to rule and he had to obey.

Well being able to look into his eyes again would be good a start.

So she made herself ready to go out of her room something she had rarely done since she had the new one. But before she finally left the room she took a quick glance in the mirror. She wanted to look good only of course it would be helpful. What other reasons were there anyway...

Sokka was in his room and cursed at the world he had no dry trousers. And of course he had just dismissed all his soldiers for shore leave. And the only other person on this ship had to be a crazy princess. The universe loved him he just knew it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft knocking. „Who is it?"

„It is me." Azula said in a calm and hopefully nice tune.

„What do you want my trousers are already wet." she felt the urge to leave immediatly but ignored it. „Well you know I am just a bit confused because of this whole banishmet-thing. I didn´t meant to get you soakked." she pressed the words out of her lips It wasn´t a real apology but it was difficult for her nonetheless to admit having problems with being banished. Still she was suprised that she managed to sound as if she really meant it.

„Oh err, okay I understand that. I didn´t mean to be so harsh with you. I´m sorry." at least it was a little victory that he felt sorry when clearly it should be the other way round.

„Well actually I wanted to tell you that I managed to get the permission for a short shore leave for you. But there is a little problem." So that was what he was doing earlier Azula felt the urge to smack herself for being so impatient. „Well what is the problem?" „I have no dry trousers."

She couldn´t believe it did this nightmare never end. She never knew that one mistake could have so many consequences. Well maybe that was because she had never made any mistakes before she thought to herself. „Give me your trousers." „What??" Sokka couldn´t believe what he had just heard. She wanted his trousers, what was wrong with her? „I can dry them, I am a firebender you know." „Ohh okay I didn´t knew you could do such things with your fire." He opened the door a little bit and handed his trousers out. „Yeah it comes really handy sometimes even if you are not in a fight." she pressed her palms on the wet side of the trousers and heated them slowly and while doing so moved them along the fabric.

„So this banishemt is really hard for you, isn´t it?" Sokka asked unsure of what to do until his trousers were ready. „I can imagine funnier thinks than to be removed of your birthright and to be banished from your home country. But I will make these council cowards realize it was a mistake to let me live." „You don´t have to act strong all the time, you know?" „I am not acting strong!" and with that she threw his trousers back into his room. „Can we go now?"

Sokka shook his head, this girl was crazy indeed.

* * *

So another chapter´s end I hope you liked it. If give me some reviews if you don´t tell me why not;) 


	6. The shore leave pt1

Nexht chapter is up, this is the first time a chapter is shorter than the one before but this is only because I had to split it because it was too long man what am I doing. I wanted to have travel in 4chapters and now we have 7 at the minimum Pls do post reviews because I really appreciate the criticism and the encouragment and it is alwas nice to know that someone reads your stories.

* * *

"So what are we doing now and where are we?" Azula was tapping on her toes barely hiding that she couldn´t wait to get off this ship. „Well all soldiers are already off the ship so I guess it is only the two of us and since I am hungry I thought we could eat, if that is fine with you. And to the where, I have no idea. Some harbor on some funny island."

„This isn´t some funny island this is Azulon´s harbor an island named after my grandfather." she was considering to add that therefore this island was also named after here but opted to remain silent about that point. She did not want to seem bragging, that wasn´t something a princess would do. „Wait a minute," Sokka interrupted her thoughts, „a moment ago you asked me where we are and now you are telling me the name of the island we are on. What game are you trying to play?"

„I know the fire nation like I know my the back of my hand you just had to mention we are on an island and since we traveled for some days Azulon´s harbor is the only possibilty, Dum-dum."

Sokka ignored the last word and interrogated her further. „So if you know that place so well you surely know a good food place, don´t you?". „Of course I do, a restaurant worthy of royals should be fine enough for you too, don´t you think?" Azula had to smile at the sight of him already producing saliva, he was really funny at times. And she rather liked him although he was an enemy by default. That was also why she didn´t object to have a dinner with him not that she really had the choice anyway but she told herself she had.

So the two of them left the ship and headed towards the restaurant Azula had always been to with her family when they had visited this island. While they were walking people took notice of Azula and stared or at least peeked at her. Everyone had heard that Azula the former princess of the fire nation had been banished because she had supported her father and had commited several acts that were seen as war crimes. So the people were quite shocked to see her walk around on a fire nation island without any soldiers having her in custody. Instead the only person who accompanied her was a tanned boy who rather seemed to be her friend or well, boyfriend.

Sokka was oblivious to this fact but Azula noticed and enjoyed the confusion she was causing.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant guards blocked their way in. They refused to serve Sokka as he didn´t look like he had enough money to even get a drink but as soon as they recognized Azula they let them in. The people in the restaurant acted the same way as the people before no could believe Azula was just walking in their like she just did.

The waiters that came to serve them were very polite albeit they were so afraid of Azula even Sokka could notice. But the two didn´t care and just ordered their meals, both of them were to hungry to deal with something else than meat. When the food was finally served the ate at full speed and none of them spoke a word until they were finished.

„You know what I really like here in the fire nation?" Sokka was the first one to break the silence again. „So there really is something you like that comes from the fire nation?" Azula wondered half jokingly. „The food it is delicious! I mean you have so much meat even your meat eats meat. And I like that it is so spicy. I am a fan of food that is hot and I am a fan of meat." Azula couldn´t surpess a laughter. „I am glad there is at least something you like here, maybe you should order some takeaway food." „Nahh that won´t be necessary I can make gastronomic visits here whenever I want." Azula´s face darkened. „I can´t..." „Come on cheer up, I bring you some food whenever I´ll go here okay? Yeah thats what I do I will become Sokka the delivery boy!" Sokka tried to put up some heroic pose but because he was still siting he just looked ridiculous.

„That is not funny, you know sometimes you are really funny but whenever you try to be you just are not." „Come on I just tried to cheer you up, why do you have to insult me." he was a bit offended. But Azula wasn´t noticing because she watched the owner of the restaurant approaching. Suddenly she had an idea and with a smile she turned back to Sokka. „Yeah, yeah calm down. If you want to cheer me up just watch me and play your role." Sokka wasn´t sure what she meant by this but said nothing because the owner had come to their table.

„Princess Azula it is err a pleasant surprise to have you as our guest." „Why is it such a surprise to you? My family used to visit your restaurant quite often. Sure I did not noticed you of my visit beforehand but still you seem quite shocked to see me. I am a bit hurt, I thought any restaurant would be glad to serve me." Azua turned her head a bit and looked sad which only added to the uncomfortable feelings the man had. „No,no I did not meant to offend you princess Azula. It is just that I thought I mean I heard you were banished so well..." Azula was smiling, „You might heard that of course but that isn´t the truth, you know." At this point Sokka looked just as confused as the owner. „You served our family well so I think I might trust you, this is all part of a secret mission." „A secret mission?" the man just couldn´t believe what he was just hearing. „Yes a secret mission, I am sent to spy the Eartkingdom and to disguise my objectives it has been spread that I have been banished." Sokka was totally shocked, he didn´t know what Azula was just talking. On the one hand he knew it just wasn´t true but on the other hand she seemed as if she was saying nothing but the truth and it really started to worry him. Maybe there was a secret plot that even Aang was not aware of. „It is a mission of top priority and so far only you and my right-hand man commander Chan know about this. Am I right Chan?" with these words she was pointing at Sokka. When she kicked him underneath the table he finally understood. „Yes you are absolutely right my dear princess Azula. So you understand mister that we need you to keep this secret, is that clear?" Sokka spoke with a voice deeper than his usual one and gestured heavily, Azula sighed he wasn´t half the lier she was but the restaurant owner believed it anyway. „Of course, no one will know. Trust me your majesty and of course your meal is on me. I wish you a pleasant evening and good luck with your mission." and with that he left in a hurry deeply confused.

Azula and Sokka left their table and left the restaurant they too were in a hurry but not because they were confused but because they had to surpress laughing. When they made it around the corner into a lonely alley Sokka began laughing furiously while Azula put up her trademark mysterious smile.

„Oh man that was so funny and you are such a good actress. You even had me believe this."

„Yeah that really did cheer me up." „Besides I never knew you had a sense of humor."

Azula grinned at him, „I am quite the funny type." she said to him in a seductive tone.

„Really?" „Yes along as humilation, lies and irony are involved." she laughed.

Both continued to laugh for awhile constantly teasing each other and re-enacting the scene in the restaurant. When Azula was smiling Sokka thought to himself that he had never seen her that way before. When they had been enemys he usually had seen her in fights and since they made this trip together she had been confusing or in a bad mood. But this was the first time he saw her enjoying herself at least a little. And he came to the conclusion that he liked her although she had been an enemy and although she could be crazy sometimes.

* * *

The next chapter should be up soon as it is basically just the second part of this episode pls review 


	7. The shore leave pt2

I know this upload took more time than I said it would but some unexpected things happened and I couldn´t concentrate on writing. This is why I´m rather unsatisfied with this chapter. But I had to be done regardless and I still like the ideas behind it.

* * *

„So do you want to go back to the ship, or...?" Sokka wasn´t sure what to say. It was nearly dark and there wasn´t much to do but somehow he didn´t want this evening to end so soon.

For the first time since their journey started he had really enjoyed himself and he had the feeling that it was the same for Azula.

„Well we don´t have to, do we?" „Errm no I think we have still time." „Sooo..." Azula put up a flirtatious voice „We might as well go for walk, the beach is really beautiful here."

Sokka gulped the thought of him being on the beach by night with Azula made him a bit uneasy but he didn´t really know why. He had nothig to fear from her but still what she said and how she said it made him nervous. For a short moment he thought that it might be because she was a woman after all and definitely not bad looking too. But he quickly discarded that thought again because there was no way she would make him nervous and he wasn´t the type to get uncomfortable around women.

„Sooo? Are you in?" when Azula finally spoke Sokka realized he had been deep in thoughts and hadn´t said a thing yet. „Ohh yeah of course, sounds great, sounds fun." Azula giggled „Are you nervous?" she asked him seductively. She loved all the confusion she caused in this water tribe boy, although she had always been a warrior she never was a tomboy. And she wasn´t ashamed to use other means of persuasion whenever she needed to. And even so there was nothing she wanted Sokka to persuade of teasing him was good way to get rid of her own nervousness at least she could persuade herself that she was the one in control.

„To tell the truth I am a bit nervous. I mean it feels a bit strange to do such things with you. Not that it isn´t fun and all but still I used to think of you as the enemy and now we are kind of friends, don´t you think?" Azula wasn´t sure what to think of this, she had wanted to make him feel unsure and confused so she wouldn´t be but now he had just admitted those feelings and even stated that they were kind of friends. True he was nice and the conversations they had were pleasant and she even had confided him her feelings towards the banishment. Still it was hard for here to admit she liked him and not just used him like she did most of her companions. Besides the concept of friendship was still spoiled for her. Regardless she chose to say what she really felt but only this time.

„Well to tell you the truth I am thinking the same. I am not used to have people around me that don´t fear me not to mention people I consider as friends. So it is kind of strange I come along so well with you considering you are, well were the enemy." They had begun walking towards the beach for a while now and were now walking along the shore while they talked.

„Wow that sounds a bit sad." „What that I come along with you? Yeah it is really sad for a fire nation princess but of what concern is that to you?" Sokka looked at her sheepishly she really drove him crazy at times

„No I meant that you never had real friends that is sad. I can´t believe everyone you ever met just feared you." Azula grinned at him „You wouldn´t believe everyone feared me?"

„Okay, okay I would believe that but the friendship thing. Didn´t you have that two girls with you all the time. You know we´ve talked about them before." „Yeah Mai was kind of a friend to me but she wasn´t exactly what one would call a caring person. She was rather uninterested and well..." „Bored?" They looked at each other and laughed. „Yeah but who can blame her." Azula giggled remembering the funny impression of Mai Sokka did earlier. „And what was with that other girl. Last time I mentioned her you did not want to speak about it. Why, did something happen to her?" Sokka looked a bit concerned she did seem like a nice girl and from what he could tell she had a great taste. „I don´t want to talk about it." Azula sounded bitter and and her mood had changed suddenly. „Come on you can tell me. That is something friends do, tell each other things they won´t tell anyone." „I think I can live without friends then, thank you." „Awww come on, don´t be ashamed. Do it for commander Chen." he looked at her with an expecting smile and he did not have to wait long. Azula had to laugh, she just couldn´t sustain her bad mood. She hated it that he could make her laugh whenever he wanted to but she liked it at the same time.

„Well okay I tell you but only if you tell me something first." „Umm what do you want to hear?" „I don´t know something that bothers you and that you didn´t tell everyone." „Okay I know something. Do you know Suki?" „I have never met someone with that name. It is a girl I suppose?" „Yeah she is a kiyoshi warrior. You´ve fought against them, remember? She was their leader." „Oh yes I remember her she was a could warrior for someone that can´t bend. What is with her?" „Well we are, errm I mean we used to be together." „Together as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" „Yes, we were a couple but we aren´t anymore." Somehow Azula was relieved although she didn´t know why. „Let me guess you were unfaithfull." „No,no of course not. It is just that she lives on Kiyoshi island where she trains young warriors and protects her home. And I live on the Southpole and I have to be there too because it is rebuilding and we need everyone that we have. So I did ask her if she wanted to come with me to the Southpole and at first she did say yes and we were so happy. But after we spend a few days together she told me that she couldn´t come. And when I asked her why she told me that I would still love Yue and under that circumstances she was not ready to leaver her home." „So you were unfaithfull." „No I said I wasn´t what is wrong with you?" „So who is this Yue girl then when it makes your girlfriend split up with you." „She is the moon." Sokka looked up to the sky but Yue wasn´t there. He explained the whole story to Azula in every painfull detail. „I can understand her I wouldn not want to leave my country for a half hearted romance either." „Yeah but there is nothing I can do about my feelings. Never mind it is your turn now. What is the story with that acrobat girl." Azula sighed she had hoped he would forget that part.

„Her name is Ty Lee and she was the closest thing to a friend I had. And she betrayed me." There was a big silence after that Sokka did expect any more details to come but when it was apparantley that Azula would not tell them by herself he asked. „Can you tell me more details, it isn´t very clear to met." Azula moaned „You do remember her a bit don´t you? Just like Mai she had one habit that drove me crazy. She was after any boy we met." „I think she had an exquisite taste." „And then she ended up with that guy named Jet." „Okay I take that back but how did that happened? I thought Jet was dead." So you know that guy and his comedy group named the freedom fighters?" „Yeah we´ve met them before the war and had a brief battle with them because Jet was crazy. But we met him again in Ba Sing Se and he helped us there but we thought he died in the process." Well no he did survive and the Dai Li captured him. But he fleed and created an underground resistance movement. Until we finally captured him again. I wanted to kill him but the Dai Li said he could be useful due to the fact that he can be controled via hypnosis. I wasn´t sure about this but Ty Lee thought it was a good idea she also thought he was cute." Sokka looked sheepishly he knew all too well were this story was going but just couldn´t believe it and he was still shocked Jet was alive. „Ty Lee wanted to bring him his food and in general care for him and since we had nothing to do I allowed her to do this. I knew she was attracted to him but I thought it would be over as quickly as usual and since this Jet guy always screamed how he hated the fire nation I couldn´t believe he would like a fire nation girl anway. But oneday Ty lee did not come back from her usual visit and when I searched her I found an empty cell." „So she freed him and escaped with him. How romantic." „Yeah and she betrayed me, deceived me, used me." Azula was getting angry only thinking at this. „Calm down you see this all wrong. Ty lee did not betray you she just followed her heart." „What difference does that make?" „It does make a huge difference she just wanted to be with the guy she loved but to do so she had to leave you. But that doesn´t mean she wanted to abadon you or your friendship. It just means she had no choice."

„You have always a choice." Azula replied cold she couldn´t see his point. „No you don´t when it comes to feelings. What are you supposed to do against feelings?" „Surpress them of course. Feelings are only for the weak." Sokka stared at her shocked. He was so sad and so sorry for her to be brought up with such ideas. It must have been awfull to always control ones feelings and never acknowledge them not to mention act on them. Suddenly he felt he had to hug her and so he did for he had not to control is feelings. „I am so sorry for you."

And for the first time in her life Azula felt truly weak so weak she did not know if she could manage to stand wasn´t it for Sokka to hold her.

Why had this simple,stupid water peasant so much power over her. Why couldn´t she just throw a lightning at him or burn his stupid warm hands that were caressing her back.

Why?

* * *

So now the Suki-thing is finally settled. I really did not know what to do with her because normally I love her and Sokka. But killing her was out of question too because that is too pathetic and who would have killed her other than Azula anyway and that would have made things complicated.

Big thanks to LADY KENDRA for the inspiration with Jey and Ty Lee, I just had to put that in XD Please review


	8. The shore leave pt3

I´m so sorry it took me so long to update but I started studying now and it really takes more time than I thought plus my grand parents were visiting my family this weekend so I really had no time. Thats why this chapter is so short but at least it ends the shore leave and hopefully I can get to the main story soon

* * *

After a few moments Azula regained her consciousness and realized the situation she was in. 

She felt the urge to break free of Sokka´s hug and to blast fire at him and at the same moment she couldn´t force herself to do it. She did not want to admit it but she actually liked being so close to him and feeling his warmth near her.

Some minutes later however she broke free of his hug but not as violently as she should have done and without fire. At least she could convince herself that she didn´t just throw a fireball at his ass because she wasn´t allowed too.

„Would you please stop touching me. Or are you gaining any pleasure out of this?" She yelled at him with a harsh tone. Sokka realized the intimacy of the moment and released her blushing.

„Urr I am sorry I did not mean to, I mean I don´t want to, I...I..." Azula smiled at him no matter how uncomfortable that situation was for herself seeing that water tribe peasant stumbleing and blushing made her feel more confident. „What didn´t you mean , what is it that you didn´t want? Touching me? Is that so horrible to you, am I so horrible?" Azula said in a voice that sounded hurt and sad once again proving her mastery in lying. „No, no of course not. I mean you were before but you aren´t any longer. I like you bu-u-t-t not in that way. I like you as a friend you know... uhh... you propably don´t know but..." Azula put a finger to her lips and gestured him to be silent. „I understand don´t choke on your words." and after a little pause she added „And be sure to never do that again. Besides we should return to the ship now.". All Sokka could do was nodding and following her back to the ship not speaking a word during the whole walk.

He was still confused because of what he just said or rather admitted. He had of course by now realized that Azula wasn´t hurt before and that she just acted like she always did. But he knew that wasn´t important, what was important was what he had said because he knew it was the truth. He liked her, he truly saw her as a friend now. He confided her about his problems with Suki something which he he had yet to tell Kataara. And that hug before yes he did it because he felt sorry for her but when he had embraced her fully there was something more to it.

He trusted her, that same Azula who had been after him and is friends for so long was now his dearest friends, the one person whom he could confide everything. „Could that really be true?" he asked himself. And more important how had that happened?

He didn´t knew the answer and because they finally arrived back on the ship he started focusing on the present again. „So a good night then." Azula smiled at him, a real smile something Sokka was not used seeing from her. „It was really fun tonight, thank you Sokka." He smiled back at her „Yeah I had fun too. I´ll see you tomorrow okay?" They were in front of Azulas room and she opened the door and entered it then turned and faced Sokka. „Don´t be late commander Chan." and with that she closed the door. Sokka grinned inwardly, tonight he had learned the fiery princess of the fire nation Azula was actually quite funny. It did not matter how their relationship changed Sokka was just glad that having her around was much better than he initially thought when he had heard that he had to bring her out of the fire nation. And there was evidence Azula thought the same way. He smiled or maybe he was just irresistible to women.

* * *

If you see mistakes tell me so I can fix them. And **pls submit reviews **


	9. The moon

**Important**: the last chapter was uploaded wrong for some time and showed chap6 again instead of chap8 so if you didn´t read what happened after the hug then read again.

* * *

The rest of the travel went pretty smooth at least in Sokka´s oppinion. There were no incidents and nothing was bothering him. And he wasn´t even bored because ever since that shore leave Azula was much more talkative towards him.

She was a big part of his daily routine and he was thankfull for that because the rest of his routine was boring to say the least. He would wake up everyday around sunrise and give the crew the newest orders which most of the time just meant to tell them to keep the same direction or to keep the deck clean. Then he would have a brief meeting with more important crew members to discuss details like the provisions. So it was usually around midday that he could finally visit Azula talk to her and eat together with her. Sometimes they would spend some time on the deck together but most of the time they were in Azula´s room seperated from the rest of the crew.

Sokka knew the crew did not like his behavior as most of them were fire nation soldiers who feared or hated Azula but he did not care.

He would he leave her alone then for some hours until it was time for supper and they would then spend some time of the evening together. It had been that way for nearly two weeks and Sokka could not find it boring or feel the desire to have an end to this trip soon.

It just felt so good to have Azula around and talk to her he wondered if they would still get to see each other regulary once Azula finally left. The thought of asking her to come with him crossed his mind briefly but disappeared within seconds. She wouldn´t want that.

Sokka got up from his bed it was nearly time for dinner and he wanted to see Azula again being on this ship wasn´t fun without her. He smiled inwardly thinking of how fast he had accepted that she was an important friend to him now. Still dwelling on his thoughts he arrived in front of her room and knocked in his unique way but no one responded. „Azula? Are you in there? It is time for dinner?" still no answer was heard. He took all his courage and opened the door carefully, no one could say what Azula would do too him if he would caught her in a compromising situation.

But the room was empty she must have left earlier. Sokka went back on the deck and saw her looking over board like she had done so many times before they had changed the rooms.

„Hey Azula I searched you everywhere, dinner is ready." She did not turn around to face and just continued to gaze around the dark ocean. The moon was nowhere to be seen and Sokka guessed it was new moon. „I am not hungry." her voice was very soft and she nearly flustered. Sokka could sense that something was bothering her but wasn´t completely sure what that something was.

„Are you allright?" he asked her his voice displaying affection and compassion.

„Of course I am allright, why shouldn´t I? Just because I am not hungry you think I am getting depressions not everyone is so keen on food as you are." still she did not look at him.

„Come on what was that for? I am just trying to help something is bothering you so don´t pretend it isn´t there. Remember we are friends we tell each other things."

Finally she looked at him her eyes a bit red and her face wore a sad and dark expression.

„If we keep traveling at this speed we are out of the fire nation in two days. Then I´ll never be able to come back here again." Sokka felt the urge to smack his head he could have known that was bothering her. But well he was a guy and guys don´t see those things right?

„Ohh I understand but it isn´t that hard. The rest of the world has so much to offer there are so many beautiful places to live and I said I bring you the food." he tried to get a laugh out of her but failed terribely. „No you don´t understand this isn´t about where I live or what food I eat. I don´t care about these things it isn´t even about my damn birthrights. I have to leave my home forever. I can never come back I can never again see the places I spend my whole life at. I will never again be able to see the palace where I have grown up, the beach on amber island where I used to spend my holidays as a child and later as a teenager. I will never see a volcano again!" her face saddened more. „There are volcanos in the earthkingdom." Sokka said weakly knowing fully that that wasn´t the point. „I can´t even see Azulon´s harbor again." she looked at him and he felt his heart ache.

„I am so sorry Azula that you can´t visit these places again, I know the memories are in your heart and you will never forget but still it isn´t the same if you can´t visit the places. I am so sorry. And I know that sometimes there is nothing you can say to protect you from grief. But that is okay because grief isn´t something bad it shows your affection towards the things you loose and that is a good thing. And don´t dare to say that feeling grief means being weak because it doesn´t" With that he turned away pretending to be unaware of the tears that were flowing down Azula´s cheeks. There was a long silence between them that prevailed quite some time after Azula had stopped sobbing. Finally Sokka saw Azula standing next to him, „Would you mind eating with me I am hungry?" she smiled at him. Sokka smiled back „Of course not let´s get something to eat.".

„So goodnight then I guess." Sokka stood up and turned towards the door ready to leave Azula´s room. „Sokka wait!" he turned around and looked at her not knowing what was to come. „Thank you.". He gave her a warm,friendly look „It was a pleasure, sleep tight.". He turned around again and left her room walking out on the deck. It was a cold night and he froze. He shivered and the bleakness rushed through his body. The feeling wasn´t uncomfortable though but rather pleasant. He felt content and aware of everything around him. The wind that tickled his skin, the waves that crushed against the ship even the moon although he couldn´t see it. The moon... he hadn´t thought about Yue in a long time. And strangely it didn´t spoil is mood to think about her. He felt tears coming to his eyes but still he was content. He had just told Azula that grieving wasn´t a bad thing that it was necessary even. But he had never believed in this himself until now. The tears ran down his cheeks and felt like purifying water. But soon after that he felt depressed. Thinking of how he lost Yue made him think about depatures and the limited time he had left with Azula. After all they´ve been through not having her near to talk about anything was a very unpleasant thought.

Again Sokka had to wonder about the strong feelings he had towards Azula but he was too tired to think it to an end and walked to his room unsure wether to be happy or to be sad.

* * *

So finally I came to this scene I had that in mind from the beginning but never actually came to it. But don´t worry we are nowhere near the end there is still plenty to come. PLS REVIEW 


	10. Not a farewell

I am so sorry this upload took so long and that this chaper is so short. But being a student takes up a lot more time than I thought. I still try my hardest to upload a chapter at least once a week.

* * *

„Are you sure you want to have it that way? It really isn´t a problem for us, it is hardly a real detour." Azula smiled at Sokka, he was really sweet trying to convince her to stay. „Don´t worry I can handle the rest by myself. There is no need for you to bring me any further." „Azula this isn´t about any needs, I want to bring to the Earthkingdom." and whispering he added „I don´t want to leave you so soon." She looked in his eyes and wondered if there was anything in this world that was as pure as that blue that was gazing at her. She knew what he meant she didn´t want to leave either. But she had to eventually and now was as good as ever. At least she was prepared to leave now, having another week would just make it harder. And she wasn´t sure if she was ready for a goodbye then. Not to mention that she still had no idea where she would go. And she knew she would not want to think about that when Sokka was around. She wanted to be happy when he was around and not sad and depressed. He always tried his hardest to make her smile and ever since that evening to days ago she would reward his efforts with the biggest and prettiest and warmest smiles she could do. Smiles just for him...

„Sokka it will just be harder if we wait a week. I don´t want to leave you so soon either. You´ve become the best friend I´ve ever known but I have to go and now I am at least prepared for it. And besides my whereabouts must remain a secret commander Chen."

She tried her hardest to make him laugh to make him his usual cheery self again but she failed miserably.

„But-t-t-t..." Sokka was stumbling, „why don´t you stay?" he looked hopefully at her.

„What? How do you mean that?" „Come with me to the Southpole, you can go anywhere not just the Earthkingdom. And I really could need you there as a helping hand and as a friend."

Azula looked away deep inside her she wanted to say yes. But somehow she couldn´t there was an invisable barrier keeping her from saying it. „I can´t Sokka. I have to do this myself, I have to be for myself a while." „Why do you always need to be so strong and selfish?" he was nearly screaming at her. He didn´t know why but somehow he wanted her to be with him and hearing her say that she couldn´t sounded selfish and mean. She had to ,she was meant to!

„I am not this is about something else. There is a lot I have to learn, a lot I have to thing about. You showed me that there are a lot of things missing in my life. I have to see and experience these things but I can´t when I am with you, settled." Sokka looked away he understood her but nevertheless it hurt.

„So it is a farewell then?" „No it is a see you again. I promise I´ll see you again." she smiled at him.

Sokka suddenly hugged her. He had not inteded to but his body was acting by himself and luckily Azula didn´t mind but responded the embrace. When she put her head on his shoulder he felt somethingt dripping on it. „Sokka I am going to miss you so much." and after a moment she added. „I am crying... I just wanted you to know..." with that she left his embrace and stepped back. Her face was covered by tears but she did not surpress them or tried to hide them. There was no one there besides Sokka and it was okay to cry when he was there. And she wanted him to know she felt that way now. She stood there silently a few minutes until her tears became less and then she turned and climbed down at the ship.

It wasn´t long until Sokka could see her vanish in the dark sea. And just like that his heart darkened.

He just couldn´t get rid of the feeling that there was something he should have said or something he should have done that would have made her stay, stay with him.

But it was too late, too late so say something that would make her stay, too late to do something that would make her stay. And certainly too late to become aware of his feelings.

So he just didn´t think about all these things. He didn´t think about these three words that would have made her stay, he didn´t think about what his lips should have done to make her stay and he didn´t think about what his heart wants. And in time he would forget about all these things he said to himself.

* * *

So now the travel is over but there is a lot more to come, so don´t worry it won´t stay so sad. PLS REVIEW 


	11. Not a farewell, indeed

* * *

I know it has been a long time since the last chapter and I know this one is very short, I apologize for that. But I lacked the time lately plus there weren´t any new episodes so I kind of lost the interest. But so many people urged me to continue and I was really glad there was still so muc interest in the story. I started seeing the latest episodes and I have new ideas so I hope I can update much sooner now. That said the boiling rock was the last episode I watched and Azula was a bitch, while Suki reappeard. So my piece of fanfic couldn´t be farer away from canon but it is how it is ;)

Oh and btw sry for the crappy title

* * *

A year had gone since Azula left his life and still Sokka had to think about her way to often in his opinion. He had been busy helping to rebuild the village and still he could not get his mind away from her. She had not visited him as she had promised but still he was not mad at her because after all he had been to busy either. All he wanted was to see her again, to hug his dear friend and to talk to her. To tell her some silly story and to see her smile. And once again his mind drifted away daydreaming. "Sokka come on we have to go fishing." a harsh voice interrupted. Sokka came back to reality and followed his father to one of the fishing boats. "Tell me Dad do you really have to leave tomorrow." "Yes I am sorry Sokka but there is still a lot of politic to be made and I have to get as much help from the northern water tribe as I can get. And there is some treaty I have to sign with the firelord too." "Can you please call him Zuko, firelord sounds so evil in my ears."

Still talking both entered a little canoe and navigated through some floes. Hakoda laughed at that comment "Let´s hope you never have to be a diplomat." They continued talking about politics and sharing some jokes when Hakoda saw something and informed Sokka about it. "Look there is a canoe stuck in between floes and it looks like there is a boy in it. We have to help him."

Carefully the navigated there canoe as near as they could get and Sokka tried to reach the boy who seemed unconscious. But he wa not and when he turned and his face became visible Sokka lost his breath. Looking in his face was not a boy it was a girl with short black hair and sad golden eyes.

"Azula... w-...w-w-what are you doing here?" Sokka was so stunned he completely forgot about his father or the fact that Azula was barely strong enough to hold her self up and that she looked sick and frozen. His father reminded him gently "Sokka what are you doing this girl is obviously freezing get her off that canoe quickly we have to get her to the village."

The two men pulled her on board their canoe and turned to return to the village. Sokka was totally stunned and did not managed to say another word and although his father noticed the change immediately he opted to let it go for the moment. All that Sokka could think of was Azula and how she could have gotten here and why she had gotten here. But most importantly he reminded himself about the last words the said to him "This is not a farewell." and somehow he had to smile.


	12. Not ready

A rather short chapter again but it just felt right to make a cut here and resume the action in the next chapter. And hopefully that will come soon. I have seen the final by now and some of my predicitions seem very odd in the light of the facts but what the heck! If that makes the fic officially AU I can live with it XD

* * *

Slowly Azula regained consciousness but she still felt weak and it did take her some time to open her eyes. It didn´t help that everything around her was white and every time she tried to open her eyes the brightness hurt. Finally she managed to overcome this and to look around. "Where am I?" she asked herself shutting her eyes again. "You are at the south pole, in an igloo, on a bed. That´s enough information for you?" a disturbingly familiar voice came from some side of the igloo. Azula once again opened her eyes and looked around, "Sokka! What are you doing here?" her words expressed surprise but her voice did not. "Well I´m living here but the real question is, what the heck are you doing here?" Sokka asked in a rather blunt tone. "Well I kind of searched you." Azula replied. "Looks like you found me.". "Yeah..." was everything Azula muttered. Sokka had to smile, some things never change and Azula confusing him to no end seemed like one of these things. "So there is nothing you want to tell me? No specific reason why you appear out of nowhere after almost a year? Nothing that happened in that time that is worth mentioning?" Sokka tried to tease her. "Nothing that is of your concern. Would you please leave me alone for some time, I need rest." Azula answered in a harsh manner. "How do you need rest? You slept for ten hours!" Sokka bursted out and stormed out of the igloo. Azula was furios... at herself. Why was it impossible for her to keep her emotions out when he was around. Why couldn´t she just say that she was still exhausted and that she would talk to him later. Why did she even care and why in Agni´s name was she even here?

Sokka was furious... at Azula. He couldn´t believe that after all that happened on their journey she behaved like they were strangers. When she left to start her new life in banishment he was sad to lose a good friend. And now upon her return she mysteriously changed back to her old arrogant and demanding ways. But he wouldn´t allow this he endured her antics before but this time he would get back at her. He would get his apology and he would not change his mind in the last minute like he did the last time. So Sokka turned around and entered the igloo again. He was ready to face her and get her to say sorry. He was destined to learn about the reasons for her return. He was primed for any mean thing she could throw at him! He... he just was not prepared to see Azula asleep and cuddleing her pillow. She looked so sweet and fragile. Just by the looks of her sleeping he could see how exhausted she was and that although she had slept for ten hours she still needed rest and someone to care for her. And so again Azula had made him forgot all his anger and his resolutions and he couldn´t care less. Because somehow her petite frame lifting and sinking with her breathe, the innocent smile on her face and her scent soothed him and comforted him. It evoked feelings in him he had not felt since the night she left and that he still could not understand.

* * *

So hope you liked it, I´m a bit at odds with myself right now because I´m not really into writing in english and into this story again just yet. But it´ll come soon enough


	13. Memories : Scorched earth

Right now the words are flowing which is really good news for all of you out there waiting for more :) I really like this chapter and I think it is much better than the last two not to speak of the enhanced length. So enjoy and **pls review** to keep the flow alive ;)

* * *

"I´m still in an igloo, don´t I?" Azula whispered in the dark. No one answered her, of course. Once again she repulsed someone , not anyone but propably the only person she ever trusted that did not fear her. Azula sat up and looked around to her surprise she wasn´t alone. Sokka was sitting in a chair next to her, sleeping. She smiled,left the bed and walked out of the igloo careful not to wake up Sokka. Naturally it was very cold outside but Azula controled her breath warming her surroundings every time she exhaled. Everywhere around her was water be it in its liquid or icy form. Everyone around her was from the watertribe. She was the only thing, the only person that did not belong here. She was fire, daughter of the dragons, heck she even breathed fire! And yet she could not return to the place she belonged. She felt sad about this before but everything that happened since she first roamed the earthkingdom mad these thoughts more clear to her than ever. Deep within her thoughts Azula did not noticed Sokka approaching her from behind. "So what is the deal with your hair? Did you ran into a scissor bender?" Sokka had to laugh about his own joke. Azula turned around and smiled "I followed some fashion tips from my brother." "Zuko? I always thought he just wears whatever Jin orders him to wear.". Azula laughed about that comment "So Zuzu became a henpecked husband, who knew?". "Yeah," Sokka said with a smirk, "that earthkingdom girl really has him under her leash. Didn´t you heard he married?". Azula shrugged with her shoulders "Who should have told me? And it wasn´t like I was visiting crowded places. Turns out people in the earthkingdom don´t like me." she sounded bitter. "Well now you are here and people will like you." Sokka tried to assure her. "I don´t think so, look I don´t belong here. Everything here is made out of water, ice and snow everywhere. How do I fit in here?". Sokka grinned "Well you are pretty cold and icy yourself. I thing you should fit in well.". Azula smiled she was propably the only person who saw this as a compliment. "So what happened, why are you here and most importantly why the hair?". "You mean besides to annoy and confuse you?" she grinned as did Sokka "Besides that...". Azula sighed the memories of the last year were some she would rather forget than recall.

_Azula finally arrived at the shores of the earthkingdom. Since she left the ship she came to the deciscion that she would head for Ba Sing Se. Nobody would recognize her in a city as big as Ba Sing Se and maybe, just maybe she could stay there until she really knew what to do with her life. What to make out of this situation. _

"You went to Ba Sing Se?", Sokka interrupted her, "Are you crazy, that had to go wrong." "Do you want me to continue? Or do you want to taunt me?" "Sorry, go on."

_After traveling for days without meeting anyone when she finally arrived at the outer wall more and more people crossed her ways and everyone of them looked at her suspiciously. But nobody seemed to recognize her or at least that was what she thought. The guards made no trouble and she arrived at the monorail station of Ba Sing Se with relative ease. "Funny ", she said to herself, " for hundred years people of the firenation tried to enter Ba Sing Se without success and I´ve done it two times in one year without problems." although the fact that this time she came as a refugee rather than a conquerer occurred to her._ _This must have been the same feeling Zuko must have had when he arrived here, Azula realised. She shook these thougths off and instead looked around as the monorail continued its way towards the lower ring. The enormous agrarian zone was marked by the war, with burned fields scattered all over the land making them look like scars from the air. And even from up there Azula could spot the trails of the tanks and siege engines that came here under her command. She could feel no regret knowing fully every other command from every other nation would have acted the same way she did and yet seeing all these marks of war all over this country made her feel different. She had traveled through the earthkingdom before but never alone. She was always escorted by an army,servants who safely guided her around the most war-torn regions. Not that she would have cared back then anyway. But now seeing all this destruction all around the land and knowing that she was __responsible for a good part of it was a strange feeling. In the end she always assumed that being under the firenation rule would be the best for everyone, even if it meant destroying their nation first. That all she and her nation wanted was really the best for all the other nations. Although if she had to be honest she knew she left that path by the time she suggested burning down the earthkingdom. But then again anyone in her position would have acted that way. There was no need to feel sorry, at least not for her military deciscions. Deep within her thoughts Azula did not noticed the monorail had arrived at the lower ring until a guard told her to leave the train. For a moment she considered teaching that impertinent guard a lesson about giving orders to the princess of the firenation but then she just obeyed quitely. The banishment had already taken away much of her pride and Azula despised herself for that._

"And than I checked into the next inn I saw and rested. Which is what we should do now too. I talked for hours can we continue tomorrow?" Azula asked Sokka. "Yeah seems like a good break, not much happening at that point of the story.". "Right so how about eating something?" she knew that Sokka couldn´t say no to that offer. And that he wouldn´t question wether really nothing happened that night which means he would never know that all Azula did that night in the inn was crying, feeling depressed and lonely. And most of all missing, missing a special watertribe peasant who could make her laugh anytime he wanted to. "Are you coming Azula? All that talking made me really hungry." Azula smiled, "Especially because you´ve done so much of the talking." "At least I did all the listening!" and there it was again, he could not fail. Azula had to laugh...

* * *

So the next chapter will have the second part of the memories, I have some good ideas for that one XD Stay tuned


	14. Diner and Memories: Hair

Wow for the first time I topped the 2000 words mark with this chapter. Again the memorys of Azula and the actual events are mixed hope it isn´t too confusing. I really tried my best to make up some fun in character banters between Sokka and Azula hope you like it. Read and Review

* * *

"I have a surprise for you." Sokka said with a smile while he was going towards his igloo.

"I thought we wanted to eat now?" Azula asked him.

"We will", Sokka replied, " the suprise has something to do with that. How long you have slept since I found you?". Azula shook her head "I don´t know maybe half a day, maybe more.".

When they arrived at the entrance of the igloo Sokka stopped and looked at Azula with a coy smile. "Let´s just say it was enough time for...", and with these words he pushed Azula into the igloo, " DELIVERY BOY SOKKA to bring you fire nation food.". Inside was a table full with the best the fire nation cuisine could offer. There was firefish, cow hippo curry, spiced noodles and chocolate with fireflowers for desert. Azula couldn´t believe it, she had not had food from the fire nation for over a year. How she hated that unseasoned food she had to choke down in the earthkingdom. "I hope it hasn´t got cold by now." Sokka said with a winning smile. "You know, " Azula began to speak, "this has to be the most kind and wonderful thing anyone ever did for me. I don´t know if I ever said this to someone but thank-you Sokka, really thank-you." by the end of that sentence Sokka could swear he had seen at least one tear on Azulas face. "Wow to hear that from a princess who once had a whole nation dedicated to serve it sure means a lot." Sokka was stunned he hadn´t expected such strong words from Azula especially after the way she had behaved earlier. However his stomach denied deeper thoughts and as neither him nor Azula had something to say right now they just sat and began eating. After the first bites of delicious cow hippo his stomach stopped making noises so Sokkas thoughts were free to roam again. But they soon found something to dwell on when he noticed Azulas eating manners. Funny how he never noticed this before but she had a very distinctive way of eating. Unlike him she did not just choke anything in her reach but picked every piece of food carefully with her chopsticks and guided them to her mouth. Seeing her delicate fingers grasp around her chopsticks, her lips so untainted of any food particles it was so elegant,precise. It seemed like the perfect motion, Sokka had to gulp and a sexy motion too. "Why are you staring at me Sokka?" Azulas question interrupted Sokka´s thoughts panically he searched for an adequat excuse. " I was, err just thinking, eerr of what to eat next. And I came to the conclusion I want to try the firefish." so Sokka hastily picked a piece of fish and put it in his mouth. To his dismay the fish was already cold, "Aww no the fish is cold , I knew it.".

Azula smiled and picked a piece of fish with her fingers "Try this one Sokka." she reached over the table. To Sokka´s suprise that piece was warm and he realised that Azula must have firebended to heat it. "You know I said this before but sometimes firebending really comes in handy." Azula laughed about that comment and prepared another piece for Sokka. It wasn´t until Sokka had ate that piece too that they both realized what they were doing, she was feeding him with her fingers and upon that thought both blushed furiously. Embarrassed both were looking at the food, the ceiling , everywhere but each other. No word was spoken until Sokka finally tried to break the ice that had come so suddenly between them. "So Az-zula why don´t you continue your story while we eat." that would be a good idea he thought, they would both be distracted from this discomforting moment. "Yeeah-yeah," Azula responded everybit as confused as Sokka, " that would be a good idea.".

_After staying in the inn for some days Azula finally concluded she had to leave her room and explore Ba Sing Se. All these days thinking about her future had lead to nothing and roaming the streets of the city and getting a rest sounded like a good idea. She had been in Ba Sing Se before but being there as a conquerer staying in the royal palace or living in an inn as a refugee was something completely different which became more and more obivous upon walking through the streets of the lower ring._

_Never before had she seen such masses of poor people, never before had she experienced a smell as bad as here and certainly never before had so many shady figures tried to hit on her._

"Ok,ok stop dudes tried to hit on you?" Sokka was laughing at that thought, "Like, hey baby where you´re going? Or like ,yeah babe shake that thing, when your passing bye?". Azula raised a brow, "What are you trying to say? That I´m not drooling material?" she sounded angry.

"No,no,no I don´t mean that.", Sokka stumbled, "I would totally hit on you, errr I mean if I wouldn´t know you, I mean not that knowing you is a turn off. I mean...". Azula laughed she just loved to get Sokka out of his comfort zone, "It´s okay Sokka I´ll just continue the story, okay?"

"Yes please...", was all Sokka muttered, knowing that right now he damn sure not knew what the hell he meant when it came to Azula.

_While walking through Ba Sing Se Azula became the feeling that she was followed by someone, so she changed directions several times and passed more crowded places. However she could not shook off the feeling that she had an pursuer and it certainly wasn´t one of the flirting type. Never to be one who feared confrontation Azula walked into an empty alley and waited for her pursuer to reveal himself. To her suprise he did so behind her not in front of her as two fist shaped rocks came from behind. Azula managed to evade the attack and face her adversary. "You´re a Dai Li agent what do you want?" the man smiled at that comment and approached Azula cautiously. "I was a Dai Li agent but now I´m just someone who´s about to get some good money for catching the former princess of the fire nation. And don´t think about firebending. You are in the middle of Ba Sing Se I don´t think it would do you good." the man had a tone to his voice that Azula just knew too good. A tone showing the speaker knew he was in a superior position, arrogant, full of disdain, cheerishing the suffering he was causing. Not long ago it was Azula who had spoken in that way now for the first time in her life the roles were reversed. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked her voice trembling slightly. The man started to laugh "Well there are many ways I can cash in on you. Surely some brothel will pay a hefty sum for a princess but there is also the possibility of selling you to the highest bider who wants to repay you personally for the war. You see I´m really not sure.". Azula used that moment of distraction and stormed at the man. He tried to hold her off by shooting more rocks at her but Azula jumped over them and dodged from a wall to land graciously in the back of her opponent. With one swift move she swept his feet off the ground and before he landed on the ground kicked him in his back to distance herself from him. "You shouldn´t overestimate yourself even without my bending you are no match for me." having regained her confidence Azula tauntet her defeated opponent and walked by him slowy knowing he did not pose a further threat. But that short moment when he had her actually believe that he was in command still bothered her._(**A/N** note that you as the reader get more information than Sokka does. Azula is of course not recounting every second and thought. Especially when it comes to passages about self doubt it is safe to say she omitted these.)_ Azula knew she had changed since she had been banished. She had been anxious about her destiny and her thoughts were more troubled than ever before. But when did she lose her confidence and her believe in her power. She recalled giving up her armor of fear towards Sokka. However she had been her usual ruthless self when interacting with others especially dumb fire nation waiters. And more than that even when being around Sokka she _

_didn´t feel weaker than usual or less self-confident it was quite the other way around. Not having to hold up the image of being in command all the time actually made her feel even stronger. Maybe not being with him made her weaker? Azula deemed that very thought foolish, there had to be other reasons. Then it came to her she was feeling weak because she hadn´t accepted her fate. But after all her banishment was real and there was nothing she could do about it. Now instead of wailing about it all the time she had to acknowledge her situation and make the best out of it. She had seen how coming to terms with his situation had strengthen Zuko even to the point he had managed to defeat her. Azula smiled "Maybe there is one advice of Zuko I should actually follow." with this in her mind she went to a barber. Of course when she started a new life she wanted to do it with style. _

"You know I would never just chop my hair off with a knife like Zuko did.", Azula told Sokka, " That is just so cliché.". Sokka laughed "So that´s why you have the new hair cut and because Zuko cut his hair during banishment too you said he gave you a styling tip." Azula nodded in affirmation. "And I have to say", Sokka continued, " that I rather like your new hair style. It looks really good.". Azula blushed a bit but Sokka didn´t noticed that although he was gazing at Azula. Her dark brown hair reached no further than her shoulders, her bangs perfectly framing her face. She still had a part of her hair knotted back in a pony-tail but like the rest of her hair it was much shorter than before. On the day Sokka found her in the boat she had her hair open and it looked rather unruly but since she had been awake the first time she had it styled properly and the result just amazed Sokka. Back then when she still had long hair she had looked like the teenage girl the still had been then but her new hair style made her seem much more adult. In front of him wasn´t the teenage girl he had bantered with a year ago it front of him was a beautiful woman and that thought made Sokka very uncomfortable.

"You know Sokka I really like my new hair style I think it makes me stronger." Sokka was surprised about that statement. "I never thought of you as weak, you´ve always been strong Azula.".

"But I lost all my power since the banishment and that started to get into my head in Ba Sing Se." Azula responded dryly.

"You know Azula strength and power are too seperate things. One can be powerful and weak or humble and strong at the same time. You may have lost your power as a princess but you are still the same strong Azula you have been all the time. And when you say that you feel even stronger then that makes me really nervous.". Azula smiled and leaned towards Sokka whispering in his hear "As if I´m not making you nervous enough already...". Sokka blushed furiously and it felt as if all his blood was flowing in his head. Why the heck was it so hot in hear, this was the south pole it was supposed to be cold. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" he managed to press out and stormed out of the igloo.

When Hakoda walked by the igloo of his son he saw Sokka putting his head deep into the snow crying because of the pain, inhaling deep for several times and then going back into his igloo. Hakoda smiled inwardly, "Ahh to be young again...".

* * *

Now if you have no idea how Azulas hairstlye looks now take Ninjatic´s pic of Azula (named Azula hotty hot hot) from deviantart. It just a tad shorter than in the pic. Looking at the pic **really** makes you understand Sokkas troubles XD


	15. A new life

So finally a new chapter! I know it took me too long to finish it and we all know that it´s not because of the length of that chapter. I just started studying after the last chapter and never seemed to find the time and then ATLA was finished and it somehow drifted of my mind. But with the news of the live-action movie coming strong this sommer I knew I had to continue.

* * *

The truth was Sokka didn´t really want to go back in the igloo. It was too confusing but surely Azula would question where he was soon. Life could be so easy without women, Sokka said to himself. But also decidedly a lot less fun...

The rest of the evening however went by without any further "incidents". Maybe it was because they were both tired by this point or maybe it was because Azula was busy continuing her story.

_Going to Ba Sing Se was the right thing, it served a purpose for Azula as it did for Zuko. She realized that she had to stop lamenting her faith and accept the reality. But staying there wasn´t an option. There was no chance she could ever carve a life for herself in that city._

"You could have stayed with your uncle.", Sokka interrupted her. Azula shook her head, "No I couldn´t. I never had the best relationship with uncle Fattso you know.". Sokka smirked, "Well I would have loved seeing you in a waiteress uniform anyway.". Azula kindly ignored that comment and continued with her story.

_Deciding to leave Ba Sing Se and knowing where to go next are to seperate things however and Azula found herself aimlessly wandering around the Earthkingdom for quite some time. Going from town to town she stayed nowhere longer than a few days. She didn´t want it any other way being the most comfortable whenever she camped on the road rather than having stay in shady taverns. She had hardly any contact with other people and when she did than to buy supplies or to swipe the pockets of the occasional wealthy traveler to bolster her supplies. She still struggled with her destiny from time to time especially whenever it came to her how much her life now was like Zuko´s a year ago. But at the same time that thought gave her the strength to continue. She would be stronger than Zuko, she would not whine, she would do what he could not, accepting this new life._

"But truly accepting my new life meant that I had to settle down eventually, that I had to actually start a new life. And...", Azula blushed a little, "somehow I could only see myself doing that at the only place where there was the only person I considered a friend. Here...". Sokka smiled at her, "I am glad you decided that way. I know I never actually cared about you when we were enemies but now I do. Sometimes it is lonely for me here too but now I have somebody here whom I can call a true friend.". He walked around the table and gave Azula a warm hug. And like the time they hugged onboard the ship the tears started to flow again. "You know I always want to be happy and smile for you because I know you want me to. And yet I cried more in front of you than I ever did in my whole life. That doesn´t make a lot of sense." She tried to laugh but the tears were still flowing.

Sokka smiled at her again with that warm grin and compassionate gaze he seemed to have reserved only for her or did so atleast in Azula´s oppinion. "You have a soft spot for me that´s okay.". "But if you ever tell someone I have to kill you. Soft spot or not.", as she said that she looked dead serious and Sokka was a bit uneasy. But then they both started to laugh. "I missed your sense of humor, Azula." "One question though Sokka, what does living here mean?". "You mean besides fishing firenation princesses out of the water?", he got a little bump in his ribs for that, "You´ll see tomorrow. When you´ll start your new life!".

* * *

So I know it is not big, just a little chapter to ease into the story again. Hope you´ll review anyway. Z


End file.
